The present invention relates to a gate barrier installed in a gate for preventing people from passing, and more particularly to such a gate barrier which comprises a folding collapsible barrier, which is extended out when lowered to the operative position, or collapsed when lifted to the non-operative position.
In order to prevent people from passing through a gate, a gate barrier may be installed. FIG. 1 shows a conventional gate barrier for this purpose. The gate barrier is comprised of a first post 10 having an angled holder plate 11 near the top, a second post 15 disposed in parallel to the first post 10 and having an angled holder plate 11 near the top, and a rail 13 rested on the angled holder plates 11;17 between the posts 10;15. Because the rail 13 is not prominent, a car driver may neglect to stop the car, causing the rail 13 to be broken by the running car. Because the space between the posts 10;15 below the rail 13 is an open space, small animal may pass through the gate barrier. In order to prevent small animal from passing, a grating may be used and supported between the posts instead of the rail. However, it is inconvenient to frequently place the grating on the posts and then to take it away from the posts. Further, the grating occupies must ground space when it is removed from the posts.